toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bordoris
The Laltofian Nation of Bordoris '''(Laltofian: ), commonly known as '''Bordoris, is a sovereign state in the Toy Islands located on the eastern tip of the Laltofian mainland. Geography. Bordoris shares a land border with Krakozhia to its east and the Laltofian Confederation to its west, it also shares a naval border with Tabi'atstan to its south. The Laltofian clans that make up modern-day Bordoris began as a Laltofian order that emphasised isolation from the outside region, an attitude that became increasingly extreme when Lü Mang from China discovered the region in the early 8th century. Frequent skirmishes with Krakozhia also encouraged a sense of Bordorian nationalism as distinct from other Laltofians and increasing fusion of the military and the government. Bordorian clans did not become a member of the Laltofian Confederation for this reason when it was created in ???. Politics Economy. Etymology Symbols National Anthem History Early / Medieval / Renaissance Era Modern Geography and Map Climate Biodiversity Politics Bordoris is an integralist state with elements of a theocracy and a traditional Laltofian parliamentary democracy. The guiding ideology of Bordoris is the Zalad, or Path in Bordorian. The Zalad ''developed from the teachings of Bordoris' first Sage Elder INSERT and the controversial Laltofian text The New Laltofian Dawn. It is widely seen to be Laltofianist in origin with a mix of fascist thinking. The fundamental principle of the ''Zalad is that the spiritual and material forces that govern the world should be orderly. The nationstate as an organic entity superseding all other divisions in society is seen as the only way through which sapient beings can attempt to control these spiritual and material forces to benefit the community as a whole. The Zalad ''has influenced the quasi-authoritarian nature of the Bordorian state, where both repression and democracy are used to maintain order by avoiding the expression of divisions more violently. Power in Bordoris is split between four groups. The legislature is the National Court, divided into the National Council and the Council of Clans and Guild Corporations. The National Council is composed of 400 delegates who are directly elected from approved candidate lists, and represent a particular Clanship. Political parties are banned in Bordoris, and all candidates are instead members of the ''Zalad. The Council of Clans and Guild Corporations, commonly known as the Guild Council, represents members from various sectors of society drawn from the economy, local government, and other social groups. The National Court usually sits in a joint session to make laws. The executive is the Elder Council, formed by members of the National Court. Portfolios are often jointly awarded to a member of the National Court and the relevant member of the Guild Council to create a generally self-sufficient system of regulation and oversight. The Elder Council is lead by a primus inter pares member called the Chief Councillor. However, the most powerful organization is often considered to be the Venerated Sacred Order of Bordorian Scholars and Sages, also called the Sacred Council. It is made up of Laltofianist scholars, sages, jurists and spiritual leaders who are elected from an electorate composing of accredited members of the Bordorian Schools Laltofia. These include determining the overall philosophical direction of the country, appointing members of the judiciary, deciding who can stand for public office and reviewing and vetoing legislation if needs be. Part of the Sacred Council's seats is also reserved for those elected by Laltofianist scholars from local religious chapters, as opposed to the entire national electorate; these members work closely with local government to provide spiritual support. From among themselves, they elect sixteen members who serve as the regularly meeting Presiding Collective of the Order. From among these members, they elect a Sage Elder, who serves as the ceremonial head of state. The Sage Elder must be counter-approved by both the National Court and the military. The Armed Forces in themselves are considered a central branch of government, with members of the military sitting on the Guild Council and the Elder Council to ensure military input into government policy. The various arms of the military play an influential role in society, with the military being a major source of manpower for economic projects as well as supervising the local law enforcement and state security apparatus. Administrative Divisions Judicial System Foreign Relations Military and Law Enforcement Notable branches include the Intelligence Corps and the Judicial Order. Economy Transport and Infrastructure Public Policy Energy Science, Technology and Research Education Public Holidays Demographics Culture and Arts Languages Media Arts Literature Fashion Film Music Architecture Cuisine Religion Culture: Sport Category:States Category:Alliance of Toy Islands Category:Laltofia Category:Bordoris